


The Tattooed King.

by Handsofred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Captured Stiles, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, King Peter Hale, King Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Song Inspired, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, War, Werewolf Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handsofred/pseuds/Handsofred
Summary: Words whispered of pale skin and dark ink. They spoke of curses and lore, trailing through the night. Words spoke of a mighty king, one who slayed every time. They spoke of a wrath so strong that even his own men were afraid of him. Words spoke of a predator who hunted and captured in every step, of a king that was feared and loved together. Words spoke of a cold tune, echoing through colder hallways of night. They speak of a soul tainted and stained with the dead





	The Tattooed King.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I haven't updated any of my other fics in a little while. But to be honest, I need a little break from them, mainly because every time I try and write more material to them, I keep getting a road block and I heard a song tonight and this whole idea started to play out like a movie in my mind and I just had to start writing, although when I first heard the song, I started hearing a couple more and before I know it, I had a playlist of 5 or 6 songs that I felt like fitting the fic idea....and bamn...this happened. 
> 
> But do not fear, I do plan on returning to my other fics, I just need to find my joy for them again.
> 
>  
> 
> For those who might want to know the music, these are the songs that I have been listening to while writing this, they aren't in any sort of order, just put in to a playlist and put on repeat and shuffle:
> 
> 1\. Seafret - Wildfire  
> 2\. Of monsters and men - Wolves without teeth.  
> 3\. Avril Lavigne - Head above water.  
> 4\. Karmina - All the king's horses.  
> 5\. Ursine Vulpine ft. Annaca - Wicked Game.  
> 6\. Amber Run - I found  
> 7\. Karliene - Become the beast.  
> 8\. Beth Crowley - Warrior.  
> 9\. Mumford and sons - Broken crown.  
> 10\. First aid kit - Wolf.  
> 11\. The civil wars - Devil's backbone.  
> 12\. Julia Brennan - Inner Demons.  
> 13\. American authors - Deep water.  
> 14\. Snow Patrol - Fallen empires.

 

 

 

 

[DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK AND MIXED FEELINGS ABOUT THIS FIC, I HAVE TAKEN IT UPON MYSELF TO DELETE IT, I AM NOT HAPPY WITH HOW IT IS TURNING OUT SO FAR, BUT I DO PROMISE YOU THAT I AM GOING TO RE-WRITE IT AND THEN POST IT AGAIN ONCE I HAVE CHANGED THE POINTS I'VE DISLIKED AND FIGURED OUT WHERE I AM GOING TO TAKE THIS STORY LINE. 

SO PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, BARE WITH ME ON THIS JOURNEY AND DON'T HATE ME TOO MUCH. I CAN'T PROMISE YOU WHEN IT WILL BE RE-POSTED AGAIN, BUT I CAN TELL YOU, THAT WHEN IT IS POSTED AGAIN, IT WILL BE COMPLETED. IT WILL BE THOUGHT OUT AND HOPEFULLY MUCH BETTER THAN WHAT I HAD ALREADY POSTED.   
i WANT TO GIVE MY LOYAL READERS SOMETHING THAT THEY CAN ENJOY AND SOMETHING THAT I AM PROUD OF POSTING ON THE INTERNET. 

SO I THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING ME ON THIS JOURNEY AND I HOPE THAT YOU CONTINUE TO STICK BY ME.

 - H.O.R


End file.
